


Pitch Black Love

by RuthAnnWorks



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kingdom Hearts, Multi-Fandom, Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: F/M, Multi-Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthAnnWorks/pseuds/RuthAnnWorks
Summary: First I am going to state that this is fan-fiction, there will be differences to the movie and mentions of other shows and games. Although I used Kagome as the main, the has been completely re-imagined. I wrote this years ago and it really does hold a special place in my heart.This is about Kagome "Rashi" finding her true love and surviving a hellish planet. Enjoy and please feel free to share or comment.





	Pitch Black Love

A.N.   
This is a Pitch-Black fanfiction. I do not own any of the characters or the original story line. There will be a slight difference in the event flow and there will be original characters. Please note this is a story for 18+.

 

“It is only in the absence of sound that one can truly hear truth.”

It was a lesson I knew well, one that had been drilled into me from the moment I realized my fate. As a young foolish adolescent who thought warm thoughts, hope and love would fix anything it was a harsh reality. I learnt that words were nothing but lies and empty promises, nothing but make believe that only fools believed. Now I know better, I know my fate, I know what I am and what I can do. Words hold no meaning to me, they hold no power over me. I am free in silence and it is my words that hold power now. I am many things and yet only one. I am alive.

 

~Outskirts of City~  
The sound of a woman screaming cut through the night air like a knife. The crowd of homeless, drunks and addicts watched in terror filled awe as the body of a woman fell from the sky. The light that had surrounded her and the hole in the sky she fell from fading the closer she got to the ground until it vanished completely when she hit with a sickening thud. People gathered closer, not sure what the woman was, clearly not human from the fact that she was still breathing. When a filthy man in worn out rags went to touch her broken form a brilliant light surrounded her once more, shielding her from the intrusive touch. For hours someone would try to touch the female, some out of concern, others for her bag which seemed untouched. However, by the time the second night fell everyone had moved on to the next attraction, leaving her alone in the dark and cold.  
Rashi released a hiss of pain as the dull void of unconsciousness left her. Everything hurt, she almost growled at the feeling of her soaked clothes. She was in ditch covered in mud, blood and Ra only knows what else. Peering down at her arms she saw freshly healed skin, still slightly pink from the healing process. That meant she had been out for two to three days. The woman snorted as she took in the state of her clothes, or what was left of them. Ra it was a miracle some weirdo hadn’t raped her in her unconscious state.  
First things first, she needed shelter and a bath. She could find food after and then get the hell out of wherever the fuck she was. Standing slowly, she hissed once more at how tight and uncomfortable her new skin was. This was one of the reasons she hated being burned alive so much, waking up was always so painful. After readjusting what was left of her clothes and grabbing her bag she slowly made her way into the city.  
It didn’t take long to find a cheap motel and get a room. The man had taken one look at her and told her it was a free night. He also insisted she take the first aid kit, looking like he was going to pass out from the sight of the blood on her. Giving him a small smile, she went to the room and sealed it, then shedding the remnants of her clothes she stepped into the shower. The soldier almost cried at how good it felt. She hated being dirty without getting paid. For a while she simply stood there, her mind going silent as her instincts took everything in. The sights; the city was advanced with low quality tech but still above her own time. The sounds; busy, angry and lots of ship activity, a port city. The smells; gases, oils and sweat.   
She’d leave as soon as she had a way, it was clear she’d go by space travel and make her way to a larger colony, she’d have to find a ship for herself and then she could find a planet with no one on it. A world where she could live as she pleased and grieve undisturbed. Maybe she’d do a couple of jobs a year as a mechanic again. Five mill a pop, she’d live comfortably and wouldn’t get board. She smirked, it sounded like she had a game plan after all. Getting out of the shower she tossed her bag in the corner and climbed into bed. Her energy was low, it would take time for her to recover, the thought made her grit her teeth. The last thought that entered her mind before sleep consumed her was how she preyed that she wouldn’t need her powers anytime soon.  
The warm light on her face was what woke her up and she groaned at how stiff she was. Sitting up she looked around vaguely recalling where she was and what had happened. Grabbing her bag, she grabbed some jeans and a tank top, along with some clean underwear. Tossing the rags from her old clothes in the trash she pulled on her boots and tugged on her black leather duster. As she arrived at the check in desk she found the same guy there and he seemed relieved that she was looking better. Setting the first aid kit on the counter she smiled softly once more.  
“Here’s your kit, thanks for letting me use it. You’ll need some more bandages though, sorry about that.” She stated before leaving. She had left a good sum of money in it for his kindness. Slowly she made her way to the planet station and got the last ticket for the Hunter-Gratzner heading for New Mecca, wherever that was. She didn’t even have time to grab a bite to eat.  
Boarding the ship, she headed for her chyro bed. She almost froze when she saw it was next to an occupied tank with warning labels flashing on it. So that’s why her ticket was so cheap. Moving to look at the person who was clearly a prisoner she felt her mouth go dry. He was gorgeous. From the large muscular frame to the angry shake of his soul. The woman felt her own soul shake with excitement. He was a hunter, a predator. He was just like her, when everyone else died he survived.  
“Lockout protocol, no early release huh? My what did you go and do?” Her voice was soft and teasing.  
“Excuse me miss but you can’t be back here.” A man said snapping her from her thoughts. Turning to face him she showed him her ticket with a slight edge to her stance.  
“This is my tank so I’m going to get in it. I paid for this place after all. If you don’t like it too bad because that’s not my problem.” Rashi bit out resisting the urge to growl. This man reeked of morphine and his eyes held a dark gleam that she didn’t trust. She was grateful for her duster the creep couldn’t ogle what he couldn’t see.  
“I’m sorry miss but Riddick is too dangerous. He’s a notorious murderer who is known for his master escape artist skills. I can’t let you be next to him.” The blonde-haired man said, his blue eyes almost pleading. His gaze soon turned gobsmacked as she ignored him and climbed into the tank, looking at him with an unimpressed gaze. He felt his breath hitch.  
“Then I guess it’s a good thing that he’s already locked away now isn’t it.” With that her tank sealed and she leaned back to sleep. The man felt his cheeks burn and his gut clench in want as he watched her. Those eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen. Shooting one more glance at Riddick he slowly made his way back to his own tank.

~Riddick~

He heard her approach and how her breath hitched at the sight of him; even though the glass. He couldn’t see her with the blind fold on, but he knew she was there. Her heart had sped up as she stood before him but not from fear. He didn’t know how he knew but his instinct told him she wasn’t afraid. He could smell the cheap soap the clung to her skin, the leather she was wearing was well cared for and high quality. She wore boots, steel toe from the weight of her steps, and jeans that he imagined fit her just right.   
“Lockout protocol, no early release? My, what did you go and do?” Her voice was soft, and he felt himself lean closer to hear her better. He almost growled when the blue-eyed devil himself came and told her to leave. He wanted her to stay, to be close to someone who wouldn’t run. When he heard her tell the man off the convict knew he’d go looking for her once he broke out. However, he didn’t like how the man responsible for his current imprisonment seemed to react to her. She must have been beautiful.  
He listened to her heart beat even out, her body going limp as sleep took over. He stayed awake and focused, tapping his fingers to the rise and fall of her chest. It was almost startling just how soothing she was, an air of complete calm settled over him like a warm breeze. Then the alarms went off and chaos broke out. He felt her gaze on him and then she was gone. They had crashed, and his only source of peace was missing, most likely dead. A snarl pulled at his lips, he was not happy.

~Rashi~

It was noisy. She could see the flashing lights even with her eyes closed. Her instincts kicked into gear, her body bracing for battle. Snapping her gaze to Riddick she felt heat against her skin as the side of the ship was torn off and her tank was pulled out. Her armor like scales encased her lean form immediately, her mind going into survival mode. She had been in enough crashes to know not to panic. Still when the glass shattered, and the metal bent lodging itself into her back she screamed.   
Slowly the woman forced her way out of what was left of her tank, though it now was more of a metal cage. She had some deep cuts and not enough energy to heal them, so grabbing a small piece of metal she placed it on the still glowing side of the ship and used it to cauterize her wounds. She cringed at the fact that the pressure from being thrown had been enough to shatter her scales like it had. It would be a while before the natural armor was repaired on her back, meaning it would be venerable in a fight.  
She made sure to bite down on her belt to prevent biting her tongue and from screaming out. Once most of the bleeding had stopped she slowly began to make her way back to the ship. The trail was littered with debris and corpses, but she was still able to find some crates with water and medical supplies. Every now and then she would flinch as her muscles contracted or a scale righted itself under her skin. Over all she was going to be grateful when this was all over.   
“I hate my life. If I ever get my hands on Zeddicus I’ll kill him for draining my energy. God damn leech, I prey to Ra he suffered.” The former general hissed while kicking the sand. If it hadn’t been for her prior fight with the black wizard she wouldn’t be as weak as she was and hence forth she would have been healed by now.  
“Stupid bastard, I hope daddy tortures his creepy necromancing ass.” Rashi continued to grumble to herself. She knew it was childish, it wouldn’t change her current situation, but it still worked to distract her from the pain both physical and emotional. Part of her for some unrational reason was terrified that Riddick had died.  
“He’s not our mate, he isn’t our alpha, hell he isn’t even pack so knock it off. Simply finding someone like us does not mean we imprint like a baby duck!” The woman snarled mentally to her inner demons, all who were demanding they find the man, only to let out a grunt as she was tackled by a man with a nasty glare.  
“What the hell are you doing? Get off before I hurt you.” She warned only for the man to be pulled off by the same man she had met on the ship.  
“Jesus Zeke, she’s a survivor! Why did you attack her like that?” The man questioned. However, Zeke just kept eyeing her up making her hand itch for her blade in her jacket.   
“I will make this simple. Touch me again and I will kill you. Get it, got it? Good.” With one last glare she stormed into the ship wreckage. It took everything she had not to bare her teeth and growl at the pigs, the both of them. Turning sharply around the corner she was startled to see a woman move closer to a bound Riddick. He was mocking her by telling her how human blood tasted. All the soldier could do was lick her lips. She hadn’t fed from a human since leaving Hellsing.   
“Hey, are you alright?” The blonde man asked placing a hand on the beautiful woman’s shoulder. Wrong move. Rashi flinched, launched him over her small form and into the room before pinning him to the floor with her blade against his throat.   
“Don’t ever touch me without my consent again. Am I understood?” Rashi hissed, her body tense and eyes hard. The man just nodded before getting to his feet. The fool was lucky she hadn’t bit him.   
“What the hell is going on Johns? Who is she and why did she attack you?” The blonde-haired woman demanded, instantly not liking the woman before her. Something about her made her feel threatened and less attractive.   
“It was my fault Fry. She got jumped by Zeke when she got here, and I just wanted to check up on her. I shouldn’t have touched her considering what just went down, I deserved to get tossed.” Turning to face her, he extended his hand.  
“I’m Johns by the way and this is Fry, the standing captain. Your name is Rashi, right?” Johns asked with a charming smile. She ignored his hand but bowed her head minimally.   
“That’s right. I’m surprised you remembered from my ticket stub. Most people with your condition have horrible short-term memory.” The woman stated, enjoying the way he paled.  
“Look, I don’t know what’s going on with you two, but I think we should focus on finding water.” Fry bit out while glaring at her. Rashi was tempted to slap her but decided to conserve her energy.  
“I don’t think you’ll find any sitting on the surface. I haven’t smelt or heard any since getting out of my tank. This planet smells dead and sounds hollow. I would suggest burning the dead over burying them in case it causes the ground to collapse.” Rashi explained. Fry simply scoffed at her.   
“Just because you think that doesn’t make it true. We will bury the dead and search for water. We don’t need help from a mail ordered bride.” With that Fry stormed out of the room, Johns close behind her.   
“Bitch.” Rashi hissed before dropping her coat and ripping off her trashed shirt. Thankfully her bag was still in the crate off to the side. Moving over to it she opened it and pulled out a fresh tank top. Looking at her torn jeans she shrugged before shimmying out of them and into her combats. They were loose on her legs and perfect for hiding weapons. They sat low on her waist and accented her toned stomach. After making sure her shirt was tucked in she pulled on her boots and double checked to make sure her weapons were secure, all while cursing the so-called captain in her mind.  
“Thanks for the show.” Riddick stated with a smirk. His gaze was completely focused on her and it made her feel like she was being hunted, drawing a dangerous grin to her lips.

~Riddick~

He wasn’t going to give into Fry’s pathetic attempt at fishing. He wasn’t in a good mood, she knew he could help them survive, he was a survivor, but he had no reason to help them and she knew that. She had even attempted seduction, he wouldn’t lie, that was tempting. Then like a ghost coming to haunt him he heard her voice. She was angry and threatening someone. He felt his blood get hot at that. Within seconds she stood in the doorway, seemingly frozen, like she knew she wasn’t supposed to see what Fry was doing.  
He had to admit, beautiful did not do her justice. She was what men died for, the muse behind every great piece of art and the angel men sang about. Even with her form covered in that coat he knew she had a tight little body. Hell, she even smelled beautiful under the other scents. Then there were her eyes, they were bright, almost like they reflected the light. He figured they were a shade of blue, something exotic. His thoughts were cut off when he saw her flinch before sending Johns over her shoulder and pinning him to the ground with a knife he hadn’t even noticed she had.   
Riddick watched as she delivered her warning. She didn’t like physical contact he noted mentally. He could tell Fry didn’t like her, the change in the woman’s body was crystal clear. Still he was surprised she disregarded all the information the woman had given them. He understood why the acting captain felt threated, the smaller female was by far the better looking of the two and clearly didn’t panic easily. Still Fry was letting her personal feelings interfere with her choices, something that would get her killed.   
Rashi, an exotic name. It suited her perfectly and he couldn’t help but wonder if it had a meaning. She gave no indication on whether it was her first or last. Instead she acted like it was the only form of identification she had, like that one name was her only I.D. It made him curious about who she was before this crash, and who she would prove to be though out the near future. He had to agree though, Fry was being a bitch.  
Then she took off her shirt. Now he hadn’t had any action in a while and there was this delicious little woman taking off her clothes like there was no threat at all. He took note of the scars and tattoos that littered her flesh. Clearly, she fought for a living, a soldier perhaps. It was the marks on her thighs that cooled his libido. The straight cuts were long and deep, a sign of torture and most likely rape. It certainly explained her dislike for physical contact.   
When she started placing her blades in their holsters, he began to grit his teeth. If she was a merc he’d have to kill her, something he found he really didn’t want to do. Still if she had been a soldier it would explain her comfort with weapons and her want to have them with her. It would also explain the serial number along her collar bone. He felt his blood begin to burn again, he wanted this woman, and he was a man that took what he wanted.   
“Thanks for the show.” He enjoyed how she slowly turned to face him but her devilish grin had him confused.

~Rashi~

“You should see me when I’m actually clean and trying to be sexy. It’s really quite a sight to behold.” The soldier stated before moving to stand in front of him.   
“Still I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Her voice was low and held a light tone of amusement.  
“You’re either very brave or very dumb to strip in front of someone like me.” Riddick stated calmly. He wasn’t used to people not fearing him and found he had a hard time keeping his indifferent façade up around her.  
“Neither actually, just very smart. See unlike all those other people I’m probably the only one you couldn’t kill. Not because you lack conviction, or the mind set but because I’m stronger and honestly a hell of a lot deadlier than you. You’re close though, like me yet not quite the same. I know on an instinctive level that I would win, I’d be hurt, maybe even close to death, but I’d still win. There fore I don’t fear you.” Rashi stated, not once looking away from his black goggles.   
“What are you then?” His voice was soft he knew she wasn’t lying to him. It was almost scary how calm she was about the whole situation.   
“I’m a Shikon, the last of my kind. We are hunters, warriors and over all amazing fighters. My senses are stronger than a human and I’m much more resilient. Hence the minor injuries while the others died. I also had one other reason for not worrying.” Rashi explained taking a step closer. Riddick felt like his body was on fire.  
“What would that be?” His voice was rough from his clear arousal.   
“Had you gotten yourself free and started something I would have been more than happy to comply. After all it’d be nice to not have to be gentle with my partner for once, I’m curious to see if you could keep up.” With an almost evil smile she strutted out of the broken ship. There was something under the surface and she wanted to know what.  
“Where are the bodies being buried?” The soldier asked. There was only one other person other than her and Riddick left at the ship, a skittish looking man who smelled of old items. An antiques seller perhaps?  
“Over by those sharp looking rocks though we haven’t buried anyone yet, still gathering them all up. I’m Paris P. Ogilvie by the way, and who might you be dear?” The man seemed genuine in wanting to know her and his scent reminded her of her grandfather and her family’s shrine.  
“I’m Rashi, K. Tama Rashi. It’s a pleasure to meet you Paris. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go and help move some bodies.” The woman declared before tossing one over her shoulder and walking away.  
AS she got closer to the rocks she saw Zeke and made sure he saw her by calling out. He seemed startled but then calmed down and returned to checking the bodies for anything useful. Noticing the pile, he had started she placed the body down and went back for more. They worked like this until all the corpses were checked and they could start digging. Before they moved onto that job though they decided on a break, she could tell he wanted to try something but her obvious show of strength and the clear of her blades made him think twice.  
“I would have thought a little woman like you would stay with that git Paris, never seen someone so ok with getting covered in blood and handling the dead.” Zeke stated with a sneer.   
“I was a member of Hellsing’s Dead Drop Unit, the second in command actually. We were sent in to make sure no one made it out. We were an execution squad, a death unit. Blood and dead things are kind of my thing.” She didn’t have to look at him to know he was shocked. She couldn’t blame him, she stood at 5’1” and looked more like a little house wife than a professional killer.   
“Never heard of Hellsing before but if you’re their second in command then what are you doing out here?” Zeke asked truly confused.  
“I retired after my unit was all but slaughtered. Seras and I were the only ones left, it hurt too much to stay, to know they died because I couldn’t protect them. I wanted a new start, something without constant death and anger.” Rashi explained before they both heard a loud commotion coming from the ship. Reaching the others, it was discovered that Riddick had escaped.  
“It had to have been her; we left her alone with him. She could have made deal with Riddick!” Fry yelled while Zeke and Paris both moved to stand protectively in front of her.   
“I checked on Riddick after she left, and he was still there and still bound.” Paris hissed in anger, he found Rashi to be quite charming and believed he could have a friend in the young woman.  
“And she’s been with me the rest of the time helping with the dead. So, go look for someone else to blame.” Zeke bit out. After learning about her past the man had great respect for the small female.  
“Besides if I had let him go I would have gone with him and not stayed where   
I could be judged and shot. So, if you’re pointing fingers let’s move on to a more important issue; did you find water?” Rashi held Fry’s gaze until the blonde broke it and looked at the ground.  
“That’s what I thought.” The soldier stated before grabbing her jacket and stuffing it into her bag. Once done she started walking away.  
“Where are you going?” Johns asked joining the conversation for the first time.  
“I’m going to go and see what was reflecting light when I looked through Paris’s spyglass. There could be a compound and if there is it might just have some supplies, like water and possibly a ship that we can use to get off this rock.” The woman explained before walking off again, pointedly ignoring the group that followed her.  
By the time they reached what looked like a canon Rashi wanted to scream and kill something. The entire time Fry had been telling Johns how she couldn’t be trusted and would turn on them for self gain. Sure, she didn’t really like them, but she wasn’t without honor. Of course, he was only half listening due to needing another hit and being convinced that every little sound was Riddick coming to kill them. Then there was the holy man, Imam and his three kids. He seemed to know that the woman was ready to snap and made a point to keep them out of her way. Calling out a short break the soldier quickly separated herself from the group.  
“My Ra that woman brings out the demons in me. I swear if my pups ever act like that I’ll kill them with training regimens.” Rashi hissed only to freeze when she felt Riddick behind her.  
“What’s this about pups? You want to have young?” He moved closer to her while waiting for the answer. He knew why she was upset; she was sore, tired and hungry; not to mention she was leading a group that didn’t completely trust her. He smirked, maybe he could distract her?  
` “Eventually I’ll want my own pack yes. Being the last of your kind tends to make one want a family. Even if they are only half Shikon, my blood will live on in the warriors I birth.” Her voice was soft, like she feared admitting she wanted something out loud. She shivered when his hand slid over her stomach. She was covered in blood and sweat yet she still held that scent. It made his mind go blank.  
The next thing she knew he was kissing her. It wasn’t soft or sweet no it was animalistic and raw. It was something she returned with full vigor. She felt him lift her with ease and wrapped her legs around his waist before grinding down hard. Riddick bit down on her neck to muffle his cry. Johns was still prowling around and the last thing he wanted was to be interrupted.   
Working his way up her neck to her jaw he made a point to leave a trail. He wanted Johns to know she was his, to know that she had chosen him and that he would kill him if he touched her. She was clawing at his back and he jumped when he felt actual claws cutting into his skin. It only made him grind into her harder. It didn’t take long for her to get board and start her own trail of bites on his neck and shoulder. He made a mental note that her teeth were exceptionally sharp.  
Tearing off her tank top he groaned when he was reintroduced to the sight of creamy breasts caged in black lace. This vixen was made for him he just knew it. No other would be like her, covered in blood but still sexy as hell, able to take down a man twice her size without battling those thick black eyelashes and such a fucking tease who made catching her worth it. While he was ravishing her chest, she had all but ripped off his shirt and had undone his pants. Just as her dainty little hand slipped in someone called her name.   
“Are you fucking kidding me?!” The woman all but howled. Riddick just chuckled against her breast he was quite content in his new favorite spot. He was amused as well as frustrated but at least he could finish, his little woman was stuck as she was.  
“Sorry but it looks like they need you back. Here use mine since I ripped yours.” The man stated tossing her his own shirt. It was huge on her and he had to stop himself from jumping on her again. It shouldn’t be possible for a woman to look that good in men’s clothing.  
“Oh, Fry’s going to love this, oh well the bitch doesn’t like me or trust me anyway. At least I can rub it in.” Rashi muttered catching his attention.  
“Rub what in?” The convict asked.  
“That you chose me.” Was his answer as she disappeared, Riddick felt his blood burn at her words and couldn’t wait to see how it would go down.  
Returning to the group the soldier ignored everyone and moved forward. Her aura flared dangerously making the others shy away instinctively. The priest and his boys continued their chants choosing to ignore the marks that were already fading from her skin. She felt the broken blood cells heal and grimaced knowing Riddick wouldn’t be happy. It wasn’t until Fry finally noticed her shirt that all hell broke loose.  
“That’s Riddick’s shirt! Why the hell do you have it and why do you have hickeys?! Johns I told you she was working with him!” The blonde screeched making the woman snap.  
“That’s it! I am going to make this very easy for you to understand Fry; I did not help Riddick escape. He is more than capable of outsmarting you guys on his own! I am wearing his shirt because he literally ripped mine off and I imagine the hickeys were a message for Johns to back the fuck off and keep his hands to himself. Unlike you I don’t fear him, I respect him. It takes ridiculous patience; strength and skill do to what he does. So why don’t you back off before I rip your head clean from your manly shoulders.” Rashi growled. Fry stared at her in rage filled shock, Johns not far behind her.  
“Just who were you before the crash?” The holy man asked clearly seeing a similarity between her and the criminal.  
“I was the second in command of Hellsing’s Dead Drop unit. We killed shit on behalf of the queen and made sure there were no witnesses. I was a soldier and when my unit was killed leaving myself and one other I decided to retire. So, do you all get it now, I kill shit and don’t really fear other people. Now let’s get moving.” The small woman ordered.  
“That doesn’t explain what’s going on with you and Riddick!” Fry exclaimed. Rashi turned to look at her with cold eyes.  
“Look lady what I do in my free time has nothing to do with you. If I want to get some with a hot and ready man, then I will. Just because you can’t get any doesn’t mean the rest of us should go without. Now the next time I’m alone with Riddick I plan to finish what was started and no one better interrupt us.” Rashi hissed.  
“Riddick is dangerous, he will kill you if you let your guard down and sleeping with him won’t change that.” Johns stated with jealousy clear in his voice.  
“Oh, please I’m deadlier than Riddick could ever be, besides I don’t know how to drop my guard, my body responds naturally. Not only that but even if he tried to kill me it probably wouldn’t work.” The soldier snapped at him getting tired of the conversation.  
“Why wouldn’t it work? What are you, a super soldier?” Fry bit out. She wanted the girl out of the way and then Riddick would want her again.   
“Well technically speaking yes, I do fit the basic description of a super soldier but, I was simply born this way. I’m not human, I don’t require food, water or sleep to the same extent that humans do. I’m stronger, faster and have superior senses; overall I was built for survival.” Rashi stated bored. She didn’t pay any mind to how the others froze behind her.   
“Wait if you’re not human than just what are you?” Shazza asked, speaking to her for the first time.   
“My people are called Shikon. We are hunters, natural born survivors.” The woman answered her eyes focused on the horizon.  
“I’ve never heard of them.” Fry stated clearly calling her a liar. However, the group went silent when she stopped at the top of the hill before them.   
“You wouldn’t have; my race was almost completely eradicated. There was a group that wanted to make us disappear because they feared us and our power. They didn’t understand us, so they decided it was better to just wipe us out and now we’re all but extinct.” Her voice was bitter and cold.  
“What race?” Imam asked; his heart hurting for the woman.  
“Humans.” Was her answer before she walked away. In the distance was the compound but she wasn’t in a rush to reach it, it smelled of death and fear. The others remained silent as her news sunk in, at least until they saw what was in the distance. They ran past her in excitement, but it was as the holy man passed her that she spoke.   
“Don’t let the kids go in the dark. Make sure they stay in the open, something is in there and it’s hungry.” She kept her voice low, so the others wouldn’t hear her.  
“I understand, thank you.” His voice wavered with both gratitude and fear.  
The compound was empty, no signs that anyone had been there for years. Still she felt restless, her body was tense, and her eyes scanned for any source of danger. They had found a skiff, pretty much a life raft as far as ships go. It couldn’t jump or even warp, but it would get them off planet. As Fry and Johns went over the details she went looking for evidence of what they were dealing with. Clearly, they didn’t like the light, so they stayed in the dark beneath the surface.  
“You’re tense and here I had thought your little talk went well.” Riddick stated, his deep voice making her relax almost instantly.   
“So many people died here. It was so extensive that even after all this time the smell of fear and death still lingers. Whatever is underground is deadly, and they are not going to show mercy. They are waiting, and they know we’re here. They will do everything in their power to kill every one of us.” She spoke so calmly that he knew she had already accepted the blood bath to come.  
“You can’t save them all, you know, that right?” He feared for the little woman before him. He was afraid she would die for these people.   
“I know, they will die. Fry and Johns will screw themselves over and the others survival will all depend on their ability to follow orders. That skiff can fly, and I can pilot. I only want the kids to be safe. They don’t deserve to die here, not to these things. But that might just be the maternal side of me speaking.” She whispered before letting out a tired sigh, leaning back against him,  
“Have you always felt so strongly about protecting kids?” Riddick asked while rubbing her back. He chuckled when she all but melted. This was new for him; he had never felt the need to comfort someone before.  
“Let’s just say I have a horrible tendency of adopting every orphan that crosses my bath. At one point I had thirteen kids. Each of them lost, abandoned or running from a bad home. I drove Integra crazy because she’d send me on a mission and without fail I’d come back with a kid in my arms. She would never admit it, but she loves those kids. My kidnapping is what allowed her to reject every fool who wanted to marry her for power. I mean I gave her more than enough heirs.” Rashi stated with a chuckle.  
“I don’t know, maybe because I’m the last and never properly imprinted I figured it was the only way to have a family of my own. Besides I was adopted, and I turned out great.” The woman admitted not really talking but more thinking out loud.   
“Your race imprints?” There was clear amusement in his voice and before she could tell him not too he went there.  
“Like a baby duck?” Now he was shaking while trying not to burst at the seams.  
“Oh, shut up, it’s not like baby ducks are the only thing that imprint! But yes, I imprint, it’s how we get our mate, since we mate for life the bond must be strong. I had plenty of males try to be my mate, but I just couldn’t imprint on them. Therefore, I can’t have children.” Rashi explained with a huff.  
“Wait you can’t have kids with anyone but your mate?” Riddick asked, his grip on her tightening. The thought both pleased and terrified him.  
“My body destroys foreign DNA that isn’t my mates, including sperm. It ensures that only children of a bonded pair can be born, so no children out of wedlock so to speak, or rape can be produced. It’s like a genetic security system, since Shikon are such a powerful race this is a way to ensure we couldn’t be produced for weapons. Trust me Gavv tried to make me give him a child, it did not end well for him.” The glint in her eye made him cringe. Whatever she did was much worse than anything he could have come up with.  
“So how does the duck affect work?” The convict asked, laughing when she elbowed him in the stomach.  
“Don’t call it that. Imprinting is an instinctual thing, I would imprint on the one who fit the parameters of what I require in a mate. The strength, hunting ability, fighting prowess, ability to protect not only me but any pups that are born. They would have to accept all of what I am including the inhuman features and abilities. They would need to understand my more primal reactions. I’m naturally protective and possessive, I enjoy fighting and I require sparring to remain sane. They would have to be like me one a basic level.” Rashi tried to explain but it wasn’t really something you say but rather something you feel.  
“What about the male, what would imprinting feel like for him?” He asked massaging her neck and shoulders.   
“I’m not really sure. My father said it was like being caught in a storm. There was so much raw intensity and it was like my mom was his only hope for survival. He said she gave him peace in the chaos. That even just seeing her from a distance kept him calm.” The woman stated softly, recalling how Megatsui had described what her mother meant to him.  
“Sounds like your father was quite the hall raiser.” Riddick teased with a grin.  
“He was; he was always getting into fights because he was a hanyou. Others thought that made him weak but, it’s what made him strong. He fell for my mom hard and fast and even though no one approved they mated.” She said with a small smile. The love her parents shared was more real than anything she’d even known.  
“Why didn’t anyone approve?” His voice was low as he simply held her.  
“My mother was a tenshi and my father was a hanyou.” Feeling his confusion, she explained.  
“A hanyou is a half breed, my father was a half blood. A tenshi is a goddess, one of the lowest levels but considered a god none the less. My mother held the highest title one could achieve, and she mated with someone who was considered less of a person than a dog. The people flew into a frenzy claiming my father had cursed my mother to love him. They attacked them, and my parents knew I would be slaughtered if they found out about me. So, for seven days and seven nights my parents fought for their love and died. They used the last of their power to save me. The first and last Shikon.” Her body shook, whether from anger or sadness he didn’t know.  
“I was found and raised by kind humans who had no idea as to what I was. I lived a normal life until I turned fifteen, that’s when my gifts started to manifest and the battle for my life began. Of course, that was a long time ago and now I’m stronger, not to mention smarter.” Rashi explained ending the conversation about her family.  
“I see so a Shikon is the child of a tenshi and a hanyou, since you’re an only child that makes you the only one of your kind. So, you had to figure out all this imprinting stuff on your own; that must have been confusing as hell.” The large man said.  
“Hmm not really, my parents explained it to me. I have their soul stone, so I can speak to them whenever I want. They trained me themselves, though my mother still hates how much I had to fight when I was younger. She accepts it as a part of me now though.” The small woman admitted before turning in his arms and showing him a beautiful stone. It was fastened directly to the chain and swirled as though there was a storm trapped within it.  
“When my parents saved me, they used their very bodies as a sacrifice. Their souls fused and became this stone.” Her voice was soft as he looked at it in awed wonder.  
“They’re in there together?” The shock was clear in his voice.  
“Yeah, they told me once that they have their own little world in there. They also get to be close to me this way, hence the necklace.” She gave an almost embarrassed smile and it was enough to get him to bend down and kiss her. However, not even a second later both their heads snapped in the direction of the ship.  
“Go.” His voice cut through her minds haze and she was gone.  
“We need to go back, I heard a gunshot.” Rashi didn’t even stop to tell them but as soon as she did she broke out into full speed leaving the others in shock. Arriving at the ship she saw Paris and Jack covered in blood and shaking.  
“What happened?” Her voice broke through the shock.  
“Zeke shot him. He thought he was Riddick and fired but it was just another survivor.” Jack said still shaking.  
“Where is Zeke?” Just as she asked she heard his scream and took off. Reaching the grave site, she knew it was too late, she smelt his blood coming from inside the hole. The creatures had gotten him. By the time the others got there, there all evidence of Zeke would be gone, so activating her scales to the best of her abilities she went in.

~Ship~

“What’s going on? Rashi said she heard gun fire?” Johns asked getting off the buggy Shazza had repaired.  
“Zeke shot a survivor thinking it was Riddick. Then Rashi asked where he was, got a panicked look in her eye and took off to the dig site. She hasn’t come back yet.” Paris explained just in time for a scream to fill the air, only there was no way it was human.

~Rashi~

Clearly these things had no problem eating bone since all she had found of Zeke was the bottom part of his leg. They also bred like crazy. She could hear thousands of them moving and watching. Smirking she used her light spell to push them back, so she could leave only to get a tail around her leg and dragged into the dark.   
“Wrong move you mother fucker! Angelus Magnus!” Bright light filled the space revealing the creatures and killing a lot of them. Rashi immediately looked for her way out before settling for making one herself. Clutching Zeke’s leg, she shot out an attack making the cave ceiling collapse and sunlight filter in.  
“How do you like me now you ugly fuckers!” The soldier stated before scaling the debris and escaping. Landing a few feet away she noticed the others were watching her.  
“Is that Zeke’s foot?” Jack asked in horror. The woman watched as Fry prepped her weapon.  
“Yes, it is, this was all that was left of him, and those things really wanted this piece too.” Rashi stated before glancing at the holy man.  
“What are they?” Shazza asked close to tears.  
“They seem like level nine heartless, but they also act like xenomorphs. They are fast, sharp claws, powerful jaws. They hate light of any kind and they have wings so it’s safe to assume they can fly. There were thousands down there just waiting to get out.” The woman offered in full combat mode.  
“My god your ankle, the boots been cut clean through.” Paris exclaimed only to grow confused at the lack of blood.

“Oh yeah they also have long shape tails that they use like a whip. Don’t worry Paris I’m not hurt, my scales are stronger than their claws.” Rashi chimed moving back to the ship.  
“Scales? You have scales?” Jack asked in excitement.   
“Yup they’re very strong. I made sure to activate them before going in because I wasn’t sure what was down there.” The woman explained with a light laugh at how excited all the kids seemed to be. Just then there was a commotion and Johns appeared with Riddick.  
“Johns got him!” Jack sighed with both relief and sadness. She liked Riddick, he seemed cool.  
“No Riddick let him catch him. Johns is nowhere near good enough to catch someone like Riddick. The real question is why get captured, what is he after?” The small woman stated making Jack look at her in awe. Settling her face into a mask of indifference she made her way into the ship.  
Rashi didn’t wait to settle into the support beams and bent metal of the ships ceiling. She wanted a front row seat to this interrogation, if one could even call it that. She bit back a growl when Fry entered the room and stood in front of him. The blonde had ditched her jacket and boldly enough her bra. Rashi knew exactly what the woman was after and she was not happy about it.  
“Tell me Riddick, can you kill those things?” It was clear Fry was trying to sound seductive.   
“From what I can tell you don’t need me to, the little duckling seemed to be able to kill them with little to no problem.” Riddick stated with a smirk. The acting captain grit her teeth.  
“I’m not asking about her, I’m asking about you.” The murderer simply nodded his head that he could. Both were surprised when the blonde got closer and straddled his lap. It took all her self control not to kill the woman.  
“I want to see your eyes Riddick, and I want you to help us get off this planet.” Fry stated sounding almost breathless.   
“Oh, hell no, Gyru let’s get some pictures.” Rashi hissed to her golem. The small gold creature chirped quietly in agreement before its master jumped from her spot.  
“Well, well cap, I must admit I thought you’d at least check to make sure you were alone before jumping Johns catch.” The soldier mocked letting a smirk paint her lips when the blonde all but fell from Riddick’s lap.  
“How long have you been here?” Fry demanded. The blue-eyed woman just scoffed at her.  
“I was here before you. Must admit you suck at seduction, still it was amusing enough to watch. Now tell me what you think Johns would do if he found out about this?” Rashi kept her voice as emotionless as possible.  
“You don’t have any proof and Johns would take my word over yours since you have a physical relationship with Riddick. He won’t trust you.” The blonde stated like victory was already hers.  
“Oh no, the morphine addict doesn’t trust me! Whatever will I do? I don’t need his trust since I have it on camera. See that’s the fun thing about me, I have a golem which is a creature that acts like my own personal security system and it’s been recording this entire time. I show Johns the video and he is going to lose his shit.” Cold calculating blue eyes watched the acting captain closely.   
“What do you want?” Fry knew she had lost this round.  
“It’s a simple request really. I want you to keep Johns off our backs and for you to keep your whore hands off my shit. And just so there is no misunderstandings Riddick is mine.” Rashi growled watching Fry’s face go red in anger. The blonde nodded her head and stormed off making the soldier smirk.   
“Now what should I do with you. Letting that bitch climb on you like it was her place.” There was a dangerous edge to her tone that made him realize she was genuinely pissed. He watched as she slipped into his lap, itching to touch her but still restrained.  
“I think a punishment is in order.” There was a gleam in her eye and something almost evil about her smile but before he could react she had his pants undone and around his knees.  
He couldn’t hold back the groan she ripped from him as her small hands wrapped around him and his sack. She set the perfect rhythm making him hard with ease. He could feel the heat emitting from her core which only served to turn him on more. Just as he was about to hit his peak she stopped. Releasing a growl, he glared at her, though she couldn’t really tell with his goggles.  
“Not so fun when you can’t just finish now is it?” He instantly knew it was payback for the bone yard. However, he knew he was forgiven when she moved to kneel before him.  
Not even a second later she had him in her mouth. Between the heat, the wetness of her mouth and her talented tongue it didn’t take long before she had him on the edge again. Part of him wondered just where the hell she learnt the things she was doing to him, but he was so close that he couldn’t bring himself to care now. Just as he was at the edge of Utopia she stopped again.  
“What the fuck Rashi?” Riddick yelled furious that she had denied him twice.  
“Do you want to finish Riddick? If you do, then you need to tell me who you belong too. Tell me and I’ll give you the best ending you’ve ever gotten from a blowjob.” Her voice shook from possessiveness. He froze for a moment; this was over Fry touching him? Damn that made his inner animal howl in want.  
“Well Riddick?” Her voice made his mind up for him and he lifted his hips as a signal. She instantly set to work deep throating him out of nowhere and using her free hand to claw up his leg. He yelled out her name as his vision went white while she drank him dry. Riddick wasn’t shocked when Johns and Fry came racing in.   
“What the actual fuck?” Johns barked angrily. Rashi simply pulled up and zipped his pants before licking her lips and turning to face them.  
“Is this really the first time you’ve walked in on a woman satisfying her man? My Ra you live such boring life.” Her voice was mocking as she stood before them.  
“I seriously have no idea why you want him but I’m not going to judge, especially because we need you. Now I need to talk to Riddick alone so would you ladies please leave.” Johns asked not making eye contact.  
“Fine, I’ll be outside. After you bitch.” Rashi stated moving to the door.  
“Bite me slut.” The blonde hissed back.  
“Actually, I’m not a slut because I only have eyes for Riddick. I think a slut is someone disloyal with multiple partners and no self respect. Sound like anyone you know?” The soldier quipped before walking away.

~Riddick~

“I’m not going to lie Riddick how you got a woman like her to want trash like you is beyond me, but I guess it doesn’t matter. I came to make a deal with you. You help us off this planet and I’ll let you go free, claim you died in the crash. You could disappear with Rashi and be a free man. So, what do you say?” Johns was playing a dangerous game and he knew it.  
“I got her because I’m the strongest. She picked me, and I picked her. It’s not just physical Johns, so if you think of betraying me she’s the one that you’ll answer too.” Riddick explained with a smirk.   
“However, because I’m in such a good mood, sure I’ll help you out.” He taunted.   
“Yeah make sure you thank her for your good mood.” Johns all but hissed.  
“Actually, I should thank Fry. She got to close to me and that was Rashi’s way of reminding me of just who’s man I am.” Riddick chuckled only to burst into full laughter when Johns called him a lucky bastard, before shooting the chains.  
“I want you to remember this moment and what could have happened.” Johns mocked, the need for another hit and his jealousy over Rashi making him taunt the man before him. Then fast as lightning Riddick was up and had the gun.  
“Fuck you!” The tension was thick, Johns realizing his mistake and calling out Riddick’s name only served to make the convict angrier.   
“I want you to remember this moment and what could have happened.” His voice held a clear warning before he tossed the man his gun and walked away.  
“Shit.” Johns hissed before following. Once outside he saw Rashi talking Imam and his boys as Fry approached her.

~Rashi~

“So, tell me if your race is so superior to ours how did humans make you almost extinct?” The blonde asked bluntly. Rashi turned to look at her with almost sad eyes.   
“The same way cavemen killed mammoths, sheer numbers. Even though we are stronger and faster humans outnumbered us greatly.” The soldier answered.  
“How old were you?” Imam asked softly.  
“I was an infant when it happened, my parents used the last of their power to save me. I was raised by the very race that sought to kill me but that was a long time ago.” Her voice was almost a whisper near the end.  
“A long time ago? You what in your mid to late twenties?” Fry asked in a snotty tone. The others couldn’t help but wonder why their captain disliked the other woman so badly.  
“Physically I appear like this but my race age by millennia. We live for millions of years. I myself am over forty thousand years old.” Rashi stated smugly. The look of shock that filled their faces almost made her laugh.  
“If you live for so long how did the humans out populate you?’ Jack asked curiously.  
“Because her race can only reproduce with their mate. If they don’t find their partner they can’t breed.” Riddick stated while moving to stand by the soldier. He could smell her sadness which only made him want to kill Fry even more.  
“Seriously, that’s just horrible. I mean having to live for so long but never having a family to call your own, I guess humans trump Shikon in that department.” Fry declared before giving Riddick a knowing look. She could give him a kid, Rashi couldn’t.  
“Don’t be so sure, I know my mate will be loyal and strong enough to protect us. Humans cheat consistently and their5 children suffer for it. Min will know their parents love each other for who they are and unconditionally. So just remember that.” Rashi growled before walking into the ship.  
“You’re something else you know that? She’s the last of her kind, loves children and you mock her for not being able to have any. At least I know who the better mother will be.” Riddick stated harshly turning to walk away.  
“She can’t give you kids Riddick; I can so just remember that.” Fry stated not caring if the others heard or what they thought. Johns just threw his hands in the air and started telling the others what the plan was.  
Riddick watched the woman as she performed a deadly set of attacks against an invisible enemy. It was obvious she was upset yet he had no way to fix it. If she didn’t imprint she wouldn’t have kids, simple as that. Still he had hoped that he would make the cut. While he had never considered settling down with a family he had to admit she made him want that.   
“She’s wrong. Whether I have kids or not, it’s not up to me anymore. It’s up to you.” Rashi stated without stopping. The convict froze at her words. Was she implying what he thought she was. Riddick felt a rush of emotions; joy, shock, hope and fear. What if he wasn’t a good mate or father? He wasn’t sure he was could protect something, only destroying.   
“Riddick?” Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She sounded so scared, something that didn’t suit her at all. Walking over to her he looked at her. She was small but strong, she would be able to stay with him and he knew that with her he could be happy.  
“Let’s get off this rock and then we can start on that family. After all you’re not the only endangered species.” His voice was light but the joy in it was clear. Rashi launched herself at him and drew him into a passionate kiss. The criminal kissed back with equal if not more passion moving to press her against the wall. However, before it could go further Johns came in.  
“Jesus do you two ever stop? Look we’re taking a cell to the compound to see if it’s compatible with the skiff so that’s your cue Riddick.” The addict hissed watching as Rashi was placed on her feet, her blue eyes never leaving the murderers form. He hated how much love shone in those yes.  
“Hey Johns, keep your eyes to yourself.” Riddick warned before they walked past the man. The woman snuggled into his side with his large arm around her small shoulders.   
“What’s this?” Fry asked all but spitting fire. Rashi moved over to the blonde while Riddick grabbed the power cell.   
“It’s quite simple Carolyn I imprinted, and Riddick accepted. He’s mine bitch and I will fight for him so move on.” The demon in her told her to kill the woman but she resisted. Fry would die sooner or later, simply because she couldn’t give up control.  
“Let’s move!” Fry ordered leading the way while Rashi fell back to walk with her mate to be. She laughed lightly when Jack asked if she could talk to Riddick now to which both Shazza and Johns said no.   
“She’s cute. We should keep her.” Rashi teased the man at her side. She was startled by the quirk of his lips.  
“I was waiting for it. I knew you wouldn’t want to leave her.” Riddick explained softly.   
“The others don’t even know she’s female, and Ra only knows what would happen to her on her own. Plus, she likes you.” The blue-eyed woman pressed. Riddick just sighed knowing his woman was right.  
“Go get her.” She moved so fast he barely registered the kiss to his cheek then she was racing over to the girl.  
“Jack, I want you to come walk with me.” Rashi chimed with a warm smile. Jack just grinned before moving to walk in front of Riddick.  
“Jack, I know that you are a girl and don’t worry I won’t tell the others. What I wanted to ask was once we’re off this planet if you wanted to come with me and Riddick? I want to know if you’d like to be a family.” The woman kept her voice soft to prevent the others from overhearing the conversation.   
“Really? I could go with you? I’d love that! Does that mean I get to call you mom now?” Jack asked slightly embarrassed.  
“I would love that Jack. I’m sure Riddick would love to be called dad too. It will help him get used to it.” Rashi stated with a warm smile.  
“Oh, I always wanted siblings! I can’t wait to meet them!” Jack exclaimed as they moved closer to Riddick. Both girls laughed at his introduction to Paris. The collector just shook his head at them, happy to see them both smiling.  
“Jack come back here with us.” Shazza ordered not liking how close they were to the criminal.   
“No thanks I’m going to keep walking with my mom and dad.” The cross dresser chimed while grabbing Rashi’s hand. Riddick just smirked at Johns over his shoulder. Fry turned to tell them to pick up the pace when she saw the newly formed family making her all but scream in frustration.   
“Well I did not see that coming but I’m happy for you Jack.” Shazza stated with a smile. It was obvious the kid was happy even if she didn’t like Riddick all that much.  
“Jack Riddick is a criminal. He’s not someone you want to raise you and Rashi isn’t even human, no offense Rashi.” Johns declared. The woman gave him a deadly glare.  
“First off your opinion means nothing merc. Second Riddick will make an excellent father and I might not be human, but I was raised by them you asshole so back the fuck off.” Rashi growled in warning.  
“I wouldn’t push her Johns, she’s a very protective mama bear. Plus, she really doesn’t like you.” Riddick taunted while moving closer to Jack who could only giggle at her new father’s words.  
“You can’t be serious about this Jack, think about your future.” Fry added having heard the fight.  
“You mean a future where he’ll want for nothing? I’m over forty thousand years old; do you have any idea how much money I have? Shit I could buy my own fucking planet if I wanted. Jack will have a family, a great education and be able to pursue any career he wants. One more thing; if you ever belittle me in front of my pup again I’ll kill you myself!” Rashi stated her fangs bared.  
“You can’t threaten me, I’m the acting captain! I could kill you right here and now for even saying that!” Fry exclaimed angrily.  
“That’s rich. I have my captain’s rank. You gained your title because the others died, I got mine because I was the best. Not only that but you couldn’t kill me even if you wanted to because I’m too fast and you’re a horrible shot.” The soldier said with a harsh glare.   
“Wait a minute, you’re a captain?” Shazza asked in disbelief.  
“Yup I had my own ship and crew for over sixty years. Flew a much larger ship than that one too. Let’s just say there isn’t much I haven’t done career wise.” The smaller woman admitted.  
“Then wouldn’t that make you the acting captain instead of Fry?” Riddick asked making the blonde go pale.   
“Technically I do hold rank over her and I have more experience than her so yes it would. However, I saw no reason to take control. I am content to spend my time with you and Jack.” Rashi explained making it clear to Fry that she was in charge because the alien allowed it.  
“Whatever let’s keep moving.” The blonde bit out as she walked off. Rashi held Riddick’s hand while Jack held her other one.  
The rest of the walk was quiet as Jack played with Imam’s boys, learning about their culture and why they were on their quest. Riddick kept an eye on her all the same, not liking how Fry kept glancing at his new daughter. Rashi stayed at his side, smiling softly as she watched her pup. She held a keen eye on Johns and Fry not trusting either of them with her child’s safety. When they reached the compound, Riddick dropped the cell before making his way to his new pride.  
“Jack sweetie, stay out of the dark places ok? Those creatures are still out there.” The new mother ordered gently. The large man watched the exchange closely before Jack nodded and took off to explore.   
“She’s a curious one.” Riddick observed while moving to stand behind her. The beauty in his arms just laughed, it reminded him of wind chimes and made him relax.   
“She’s just a kid, of course she’s curious. However, she’s smart enough to listen to her instincts. Don’t worry Imam is with her and so are his sons. They wouldn’t try something in front of him.” Rashi said softly. He smirked against her neck; she knew him so well already.  
“How about we go and enjoy our alone time?” He asked already biting her neck and steering her into one of the empty buildings.  
“I think I’d like that.” Rashi stated already feeling breathless. As soon as they entered the building he picked her up, pinned her against the wall and bit down hard on her neck ripping a loud moan from her throat. Not wasting any time, he pulled his shirt over her head and ravished her chest. Sharp nails dug into his back making him bit down harder than he had planed however, when the scent of her arousal spiked her knew he’d found a goldmine.   
This time Rashi was determined to finish what was started and made it clear by quickly undoing his pants. He pulled back just long enough to pull her own down around her ankles where she toed them off along with her boots. Like lightning he had her up again and ripped off her panties making her yelp in surprise. He froze for a moment, taking in the sight of her delicate tattoo that had been hidden by the black lace.   
“Riddick you can stare all you want later but I need you now.” Rashi urged, grinding her hips against his desperately. He snapped out of his thoughts at that and quickly lined himself up.  
He wasn’t a gentle man but going on her past experiences he knew he had to go slow. But man was it hell for him. Never had he been with someone who fit him so perfectly. She took only moments to adjust before she was spurring him on. Whatever she demanded he delivered, part of him was nervous about hurting her yet she just screamed for more.   
Feeling her climbing that peak made him throw all caution to the wind and let himself go. She responded instantly; screaming his name like it was a mantra as he threw her into oblivion. The large man followed right behind her, biting her neck deeply. It was as they slid to the ground, bodies feeling like wet noodles that he noticed it. He could see a glow around her and as he looked at his own hands he saw they held a luminescent shine as well.  
“Don’t worry it will fade. It’s simply proof that we’re mated now. You’ll get your mark within a few hours just like me.” The woman explained softly, a small smile on her face.   
“What kind of mark?” He had never felt so at peace before.   
“Hmm not sure. It’s different for every pair. For example; my mother and father had a black diamond on their foreheads. Yet Sesshomaru and Rin had a cobalt crescent moon facing the West. We will just have to wait and see.” She stated sleepily. Slowly they cleaned themselves and got dressed. Riddick almost growled when he noticed the hickeys from earlier had all but faded away.  
“What are you glaring at?” The small woman asked while twisting her long hair into a loose bun.   
“It’s nothing, come on let’s go find the kid.” The large male said while putting his arm around her. The smile she gave him made a small one of his own form. As soon as they returned to the ship Fry glared at her with a fierce blush while Rashi merely smiled. Then she heard a creak and a scream.  
The soldier took off with such speed Riddick had to regain his balance before following. She found the room and burst in casting a light spell and seeking out the boy. However, her eyes found nothing, only when the metallic scent of blood hit her nose did she feel her eyes water. Kicking in the second door she found the body. Falling to her knees she cradled the mangled corpse against her chest and that was how the others found her.  
“Shhh ducky, come on let him go.” Riddick urged gently taking the others by surprise.  
“No, those things will eat him if he’s left here.” She choked out while tightening her hold.  
“Johns will bring him out ok? Now let him go, Jack’s waiting outside.” The man stated softly, untangling her from the dead child.  
“Why was he in here? I told them not to go in the dark. I told them to stay in the light.” The woman whispered into her mate’s chest as he carried her out.  
“I don’t know Rash, I really don’t.” Riddick didn’t know what to say. He’d been just as shocked as the others when she took off.  
“Mom, what happened to Baldad? Why are you crying?” Jack asked in panic.  
“I’m sorry baby but I couldn’t get to him in time, I was too late.” The woman went silent as her daughter hugged her tightly, Riddick standing protectively beside them.  
“You tried mom, that’s what matters. You tired to save him. I told him not to listen to him, but he said that Johns was an adult and he had a job for him. If I knew he’d be going in the dark, I would have found you.” Jack admitted while shaking slightly. The look that had entered her mother’s eyes told her everything she needed to know. Johns was not leaving this planet alive.  
“Look the cells are compatible and we have an eclipse coming in a few hours, if that. I’m sorry Rashi I really am but we need to move before we all die.” Fry stated. She could tell the woman was truly distraught over the kid’s death and her blood ran cold when she thought of what the woman would do if anything happened to the other ones.  
“Fine let’s go get the cells, the sooner I get my pack of this god forsaken rock the better.” The woman bit out before moving much closer to the blonde.  
“Look you don’t like me and I don’t like you however, don’t turn your back on Johns, he’ll kill anyone he deems a threat. Also, don’t expect him to make it out alive, he sent that child in there and he will pay for it.” With that she walked over to where Riddick stood with Jack.  
“Jack sweetie, I need you to listen to me and trust in my words. People are going to die, I will do what I can, but I will not promise the lives of your friends, you and Riddick are my priority. I am going to cover you in a spell to hide the scent of your blood so that those things don’t target you.” Rashi explained quietly.   
“You can do that?” Jack asked in awe. Her new mother was amazing.  
“Kid, there is very little your mother can’t do.” Riddick stated with a smile. Both watched as the woman’s hands glowed before she placed them on the young girl’s stomach. Jack let out a light giggle.  
“It tickles.” She explained when he raised his eye brow. Her mother simply chuckled at her reaction. Once the glow settled the joining the others in the buggy.   
“Let’s go.” Johns ordered, flinching at the soldier’s glare. The ride was mostly silent as the Shikon focused on a plan. She already knew they wouldn’t make it before the sun went down. Once they arrived at the crash site everyone went to work while she stood ready and waiting.  
“Mom what’s wrong?” Jack asked seeing the difference in the woman’s posture immediately. It made the others close to them freeze.  
“Go to your father Jack, right now.” Rashi didn’t have to look to know the girl had done as asked. Johns and Fry watched as the kid ran behind Riddick who was watching his mate.   
“Rashi?” He called out just as the light vanished. The next thing anyone heard was horrible screeching and the woman screaming at them to run and hide.  
She could see them easily as her eyes shifted from blue to orange. Digging her feet into the ground she braced for battle. The light was near blinding as it forced the creatures back and allowed time for the others to find cover. She let out a grunt as she was forced down into a ditch that held Shazza and Paris. The soldier winced as her skin tried to stitch itself back together.  
“Stay down until I say. I’ll give you light to drive those things off and that’s when you run to the others in the ship.” Rashi ordered but she took one look at Shazza and the woman bolted. The Shikon cursed as she shot out another light spell, but it was too late, the prospector was torn apart.   
“I’m going to stick with you if that’s quite alright!” Paris said shakenly. The woman just nodded before releasing another spell.   
“Now, move!” She ordered as they raced to the ship. Rashi felt weak from the spells she had used. She was low on energy and hadn’t eaten in days. She needed starlight! Once they were in Jack launched herself at her while Riddick looked her over for injuries.  
“Your back, it’s bleeding.” He whispered since Jack had her head buried in the woman’s chest.  
“You can thank those bastards outside for that. Riddick, I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep casting spells. My energy is so low I can’t even heal properly anymore, and it won’t come back until I eat.” The woman whispered back. Just then the others noticed the weird sounds the creatures were making.  
“Why do they do that?” Jack asked in fear.  
“It’s how they see, like bats they use echolocation to find food and avoid hitting solid objects.” Rashi explained her eyes closed as she listened to them, an idea forming in her mind.  
“You seem pretty fucking calm about all of this.” Johns growled as they moved into another compartment in the ship.  
“Johns, I have literally lived though thousands of wars, assassination attempts and military mission’s no one knows took place. I am hungry, sore and low on energy, not to mention stuck on a planet where monsters are trying to kill not only me but my mate and child as well. I am not in the mood to deal with your shit because you need another fucking hit!” Rashi snapped, her eyes flashing in warning.  
“Are you threatening me? Because I am the only thing keeping your man out of prison.” Johns taunted however, all she did was snort at him.  
“Johns I could have Riddick free in a matter of days and do you know why? It’s because my grandfather is like a god to you mortals and when he died I inherited the throne. I am the Empress to a very powerful planet and when I demand his name be cleared you can bet it will be because not only is he now the Emperor, but no one wants to go to war with me.” The woman hissed.  
“You’re royal?” The convict asked in shock.  
“Yeah though I’m going to get one hell of a lecture for not having a formal mating ceremony with the other kingdoms invited a big ball but oh well. I like my freedom, so I let my advisor run it in my absence. Now let’s get a plan in place so we can leave.” Rashi urged; not liking how Johns was looking at her.   
“Can’t you do that light thing until we get to the compound?” Fry asked like it was the easiest thing in the world.  
“Do you have any idea how much energy that takes? Unless I get some form of food I won’t be able to cast any spells. On top of that I would be casting for miles so unless you have some big meal for me to eat hidden away somewhere you can forget it.” The soldier stated in frustration.  
“You mean you wasted your power already?” Johns exclaimed.  
“Excuse me but at least I did something! You have done nothing but steal every ounce of morphine you could find and get a little boy killed.” The woman roared her orange eyes flashing dangerously.   
“You think I want to be like this, low on energy and unable to properly protect my child?! You are the most pathetic excuse of a man I have ever met and I’m over forty thousand fucking years old!” Rashi declared.  
“That’s enough! Johns shut up unless you have something useful to say. Rashi what do you eat? If we can find some MRE’s would you get your energy back?” Fry asked while glaring at the blonde-haired man.  
“I need starlight or chaotic blood. Only those would give me the energy to get us out alive.” The soldier explained softly. For a moment the others just looked at her like she was joking before they went pale.  
“Well starlight is out. What is chaotic blood anyway?” Paris asked recovering first.  
“It’s what we call the blood of hunters, predators and monsters. Humans don’t have it; you’re corrupt but not to the point where you’ve genetically changed.” She admitted while closing her eyes. She would have to do something drastic of they didn’t figure out something soon.  
“What about Furyan blood?” Riddick asked breaking the silence.  
“What’s a Furyan?” Jack asked curiously.  
“Furyan’s hail from the planet Furya. They were a powerful, deadly and vicious warrior race that was obliterated by a military campaign when they were deemed to be a high threat, leaving the planet desolate and the race almost eradicated.” Paris explained.   
“Where would you get Furyan blood anyway, they all dead.” Johns hissed.  
“Not all of us, I’m still alive. Would my blood work to get you back to full strength?” His voice held a determination that shocked all the others.  
“It should, how wild is your blood?” The question made him smirk.  
“About as wild as yours.” His answer made her eyes light up. Moving them away from the group and making sure Jack was with the holy man and Paris she lightly took a hold of his arm. Then without warning she bit down. Riddick tried to hold back a groan but despite the pain it felt so good. It was fifteen minutes later when she licked his arm clean, sealing the wound that he noticed her eyes were glowing brightly.  
“Thanks for the meal love.” Her tone was the most seductive thing he’d ever heard.  
“Happy to be of service.” His head felt light and all he wanted to do was pin her down and ravish her.  
“That should wear off soon. Sorry it’s a natural reaction to my venom.” The smile on her lips made him grin at her like a love-sick puppy.  
“You’re perfect you know that?” He stated already feeling the affects fading from his system. She merely smiled at him before they returned to the group.  
“Ok here’s what’s going to happen. First, we are going to gather every single form of light source we can find. This will act as a back up generator of sorts. If I must fight you will still have some form of protection. We will load the cells onto a makeshift sled and Riddick will pull it. Your jobs will be keeping him and the cells in the light.” Rashi stated taking full control of the situation.   
“Remember these things fly and have whip like tails so stay in a tight transport formation. Be prepared for side and aerial attacks. We will have to find another way out of her so Riddick and I will scout, the rest of you will wait here with the welding torch.” The soldier ordered.   
“Like hell I’m letting the two of you go off alone. You’ll just go and leave the rest of us to die.” Johns hissed with an almost insane glare.  
“I would never leave my child to die!” Rashi exclaimed in fury.  
“Not only that but we’re the only ones who can see in the dark; you asshole!” She bit out.   
“I’ll go alone. Rash stay here with Jack; I’ll be back shortly.” Riddick demanded. Instantly his woman moved to the kids; even though he knew she wasn’t happy she trusted his judgement.   
“Be careful and come back to us.” She said it so softly he doubted the others heard her words.  
“Alright, let’s start gathering what we can.” Fry ordered.  
“Kids stay with Imam, do not under any circumstances wander off.” Rashi urged sending a glance at Johns. The holy man followed her gaze and understood immediately.   
They worked silently, trying to make as little noise as possible in hopes the creatures wouldn’t hear them. Bit by bit the pile of lights got bigger and they set to making the sled for the cells. The entire time the Shikon sat in the rafters making sure they weren’t ambushed. It was when they heard a screech and the sounds of someone running that shit got real. The others all moved closer to the light source while Johns grabbed his gun and pointed its attached flashlight in the direction of the sound, momentarily blinding Riddick as he came around the corner.  
“Riddick!” Rashi cried out, responding instinctually to the distress of her mate. She landed over his crouched form protectively while glaring at the creature. Johns had shot it dead but then a second fell from above and everyone froze.  
Rashi felt Riddick shift under her but grabbed his arms to stop his movements. The creature turned its head to them, seeing its next meal. Johns was standing there shaking yet not reloading his gun. The soldier considered her options, a spell could cause a cave in or make the creature bolt towards the others. Straight up attacking it could risk the children’s safety as well. Then remembering her theory, the woman let a smirk paint her lips, drawing Riddick’s attention. Taking a deep breath, the woman looked straight at the monster and let out a sonic howl making the beast move back from sheer pain.   
As it turned to escape the sound she was producing it ran into the walls, blinded from the sonic frequency. The others watching in horrific awe as she drew out her blades and struck, beheading the creature with ease. Riddick slowly made it was over to her and noticed she was shaking, almost vibrating and she was glaring it the corpse.  
“Are you alright, how are your eyes?” She asked not looking at him. The convict pulled her close, yet she remained tense.  
“Fine now. I promise I’m ok, so is Jack. You kept us safe.” His words seemed to do the trick as the small tremors left her body and she turned to look up at him with those glowing eyes.   
“I’m glad.” Then she turned a deadly glare to Johns.  
“You are useless. You nearly blinded my mate, endangered everyone here and when you had a chance to reload you froze. I prey to every one of my gods that you suffer in death.” The soldier stated before leading the group into the dark. Riddick fell back to ensure they weren’t jumped from behind, Jack just in front of him.  
“Mom’s going to kill him herself, isn’t she?” The girl asked quietly.  
“I don’t know; she has more than enough reason too. However, there is something holding her back, I think she is waiting until she can separate him from the others. Either way it’s not something for you to worry about; she’ll be the one to come back.” The large man said to comfort his daughter. The more he thought of her the more comfortable he came to calling her that, even if it was only mentally.  
“Hey if mom is an Empress and you’re the Emperor; what does that make me?” Jack asked trying to distract herself from the fact they would be going outside soon.  
“A princess.” Riddick stated with a smile.  
“Once we get the second part of the ship grab the cells and anything else we can use.” Rashi ordered, the others nodding their heads in understanding.  
“This dark can’t last forever; I say we wait it out.” Johns stated moving away from the door that would take them outside.  
“I’m sure that someone else said the same thing from inside that coring room.” Fry said; her own temper starting to raise with her fear.  
“I was under the impression from the model that the two planets were moving as one, casting an eternal darkness.” Imam offered, knowing things were only going to get worse.  
“How much do you weigh Johns?” Fry asked suddenly.  
“What does that have to do with anything Carolyn?” The blonde-haired man asked back.  
“How much?” She demanded.  
“79 kilos- “He was cut off.  
“Then you’re 79 kilos of gutless white meat and that’s why you can’t think of a better plan.” The acting captain hissed.  
“That is enough! We are going to do this with or without you Johns. Now let’s move.” Rashi growled having grown tired of their bickering. Slowly they made their way out of the ship and into the open before carefully approaching the second part which held the cells.   
“Riddick, Rashi do you see anything?” Fry asked glaring into the dark.  
“Looks clear.” Riddick said after a moment, his mate keeping her eyes above them. The second Johns wen to go in a creature shot out and into the sky.  
“You said it was clear!” Johns bit out.  
“I said it looked clear.” The larger man corrected.   
“Well how about now?” The blue-eyed devil asked with a glare.  
“Looks clear.” Riddick answered making Jack giggle.  
The group quickly set to gathering more light cables and the cells. They no longer tried to keep quiet as it was clear the monsters outside knew they were there. They were all ordered to check their cuts since the creatures hunted by blood making Fry flinch along with the others. Jack felt fear settle in her gut but then remembered her mother’s spell. Moving over to where she stood the teen grabbed her hand.  
“What do you think is going to happen?” The cross dresser asked taking note of her mother’s body posture.  
“I think people are going to die. I think I’m going to end up fighting these things and that you and your father are going to be fine. I have a back up plan if everything else fails but I need you to promise me you will stay with your father. No matter what you do not come after me ok? I can fight these things while the others can’t, so I need you to have faith in me.” The look in her eyes made Jack let go of her hand and hug her.  
“We’re ready.” Fry stated before walking away. She hated how Rashi was the one saving the day.  
“Are we really doing this?” Paris asked his whole body shaking from fear.  
“Stay together and keep the lights burning.” Fry ordered.  
“Don’t worry Paris, I’ll keep them back. Just try to look out for my daughter for me ok?” The small woman asked with a weak smile.   
“With my life.” The skittish man stated with pride. Then they were off, the group leading a tight formation just like they had been shown, Riddick pulling the sled and her scouting a head, casting basic light spells to keep the creatures back fifteen feet. It was when she noticed the sheer numbers and the fact that they were pushing the weaker monsters into the light as shields that she knew they’d have to change the plan.  
“Riddick switch places with Imam and Johns, then lead them to the compound, I’m going to kill some of these things off with a larger spell.” The soldier ordered, noticing her mate immediately move to follow her demands. Breaking away from the group she felt her scale glow softly.  
“I call on my holy mother, bath me in thy pure light and grant me the strength to vanquish this dark!” Her voice carried through the air like thunder and then light filled the sky, as though another sun had risen.   
“Amazing!” Jack said in wonder, at least until a scream fell from the teens mouth as a blade pierced through her mother’s chest. Everyone froze at the sight of a large man standing there, a large knife driven though Rashi’s chest and a sadistic laugh falling from his lips.  
“I found you yeah little beast!” The man said, his accent sounding almost deranged. Riddick had stopped and was about to charge when her voice stopped him.  
“Get them to safety now Riddick! This man will kill every one of them, go now!” Her voice was strong as she took her own blade and cut his arm.  
“Fadik, give my regards to Zeddicus!” Then the battle was on. The others moved forward, the battle taking place behind them seemingly distracting the monsters around them. The convict could smell the blood being spilt and it took all he had not to turn around. It was when the others noticed they had gone in a small circle that Johns spoke.  
“There’s a canyon up ahead, I circled around to buy some time and come up with a plan.” Riddick explained. Johns and Imam came to stand next to him.  
“I say we go now.” Imam insisted, only to grow silent when the criminal stated it would be death row and they’d never make it with the boy bleeding like he was.  
“What are you talking about?” Johns asked in frustration.  
“Ali, you are hurt?” Imam asked in fear only for the small boy to shake his head.  
“Not him, him.” Riddick said pointing to the other boy in the group. Hassan froze before dropping his eyes to the ground.  
“Oh, you have got to be kidding me. You were hurt, and you didn’t tell us?” Johns yelled.   
“I was afraid I would be left behind if you knew, you do not care for our lives, only yourself.” The boy whimpered. Jack moved over to him and hugged him.  
“My mother and father would have never left you.” Her words soothed him as he held onto her like a life line, something that made Riddick bristle.  
“This isn’t going to work; we have to go back.” Fry stated quietly. Johns looked at her with a mad gleam in his eye.  
“Oh no, you got us into this and now you want to back out? Well too bad Carolyn but we’re too far out to get back now. We are going to get to that ship, with or without you.” The man howled clearly slipping into panic.  
“Look I was wrong ok; but without Rashi we don’t stand a chance of getting there. Plus, these things will jump us for him the first chance they get.” The blonde stated glaring at him.  
“She is the captain.” Imam stated defending the woman.  
“No, she’s the one who was willing to sacrifice all of us. She was going to drop the passenger bay during the crash and kill us all in our sleep. She didn’t care about what happened to us then so why should she now.” With that he grabbed the sled and only source of light and started moving. Riddick had remained a head of them but had also heard everything. He waited and sure enough Johns came over to him.  
“They’re not all going to make it.” The merc stated, his eyes dilated from his last hit in the light of his flare.  
“You just figured that out.” The man stated, his mind already deciding what to do next.   
“Look I have a plan. We have some extra cable on the sled, we tie them up and drag them about forty feet behind us.” Johns explained.  
“Nice embellishment.” Riddick muttered.  
“Look I don’t want to kill them I just want to throw them off our scent.” The blonde stated defensively.  
“Who did you have in mind?” The criminal asked looking behind them.  
“God don’t look, what is wrong with you? You do the boy and I keep the others off your back.” Johns offered. The large man before him stopped and looked at him for a moment.  
“What are you not up for it?” Johns teased.  
“I was just thinking we could use bigger bait.” The convict stated.  
“Like who?” Johns asked as the both tensed. They knew who he was referring to and it was as the gun shot went off that more chaos broke out.

~Rashi~

She listened as the others moved out and picked herself off the ground. Fadik glared at her as his arm healed, the creatures forming a battle circle around them, taking bites at whoever got to close to the edge. She was almost completely healed at she charged him, her blade gleaming off the soft light they both produced. The sound of metal against metal rang through the air.  
“How did you find me?” She demanded moving to kick out his feet. He dodged with a cruel laugh.  
“I never lost you. After what you did to my king I followed you, see when you die you open a door to the next world, I simply went through it with you. I waited until you woke up but was still too weak myself to attack. Then the opportunity presented itself on this planet. Where you draw strength from the stars, of celestial empress I draw mine from the dark.” Fadik explained in mad glee.   
“I see; you must be remarkably loyal to die for a dead man.” The soldier hissed. They were charging each other, the monsters moving out of their way to avoid being injured. She could still hear the others in the distance as they made their way to the ship. She was distracted when she heard a commotion that she couldn’t block a strike to her side. She screamed at the feeling of her side being cut open.  
“My god I love the way you scream. It truly is one of the most beautiful sounds you can produce; just like master Zeddicus said.” The Shikon growled when she smelt his arousal at her pain. She always did draw out the sick ones.  
“Once I’m done with you, I’m going to find that mate of yours and that little girl you put that protection spell on. I’ll kill him and play with her. Oh, I bet she’ll scream so nicely.” Fadik gushed not noticing the affect his words had on the woman before him.  
“No one threatened my pack. You will not touch my mate and you sure as fuck will not touch my daughter!” The power that came off her form shook the air around them before she shot forward and ripped his still beating heart from his chest. He looked at her in horror as he was somehow still alive.  
“Here’s a little secret for you Fadik, I also gain my strength from the dark, I am a demon after all.” Then like it was made of paper she watched his heart slowly burn in her hand, his body falling to the ground as he screamed in agony.  
“Someone clearly did not know who they were fucking with.” The woman bit out before heading towards the others, cutting down whatever got in her way. She arrived just as the others were about to take off running, scaring the shit out of them.  
“Rashi, thank god you’re alright.” Paris said in relief. Jack ran to her, ignoring the blood that covered her head to toe and hugged her.  
“Your father will be back soon enough.” The mother whispered softly. Yet she could still feel the tremors that shook the girl’s body.  
“Jack what’s wrong?” Rashi asked in concern.  
“Fry was going to kill us all during the crash, but the system malfunctioned and locked, keeping us alive.” Jack whispered but she could still feel the blonde-haired woman glaring at her.  
“That was before Jack, I wouldn’t just leave you to die now. I’ve changed, we all have.” The woman tried to sound convincing, she needed Jack to trust her if she was going to kill Rashi and make it look like an accident. Then she would protect Jack and Riddick would take her with him.  
“I see, don’t worry Jack I’m here now. She won’t touch you or the others.” The soldier stated before moving over to the Hassan.  
“How is your leg?” She asked gently.  
“You knew?” His voice shook with awe while Fry sounded furious.  
“We both did. Riddick was the one to point it out since I was busy with Jack and Ali. It’s why we chose the pace that we did. The less weight on his leg the less it would bleed.” The woman explained coldly.  
“You weren’t going to leave my son? I can not thank you enough.” Imam said while bowing his head.  
“You endangered all of us. You should have told us; we could have made a second sled.” Fry hissed.  
“And Johns would have left him to die the first chance he got. Just like he would have tried to leave Jack if he knew she was female.” The Shikon said with finality. Just then she saw movement from behind the group and shot forward, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs around his waist.  
“Thank Ra I found you!” Rashi said in pure relief. Jack was right behind her and as soon as Rashi let him go the girl jumped on him herself. The large man could only hold her close, thinking of what Johns would have done had he known.  
“Jack’s a girl?” Fry asked in shock.  
“It doesn’t matter now; I was worried about Johns, but that concern is dealt with.” The woman said before hugging her mate again.  
“And just where is Johns?” Fry asked cautiously.   
“Which part?” Riddick questioned. He noticed how Hassan almost cried at his words, Ali moving to hold Jack’s hand much to Rashi’s amusement.   
“Don’t you cry for Johns, don’t you dare.” The criminal whispered to the older boy, who did his best to stop his tears and toughen up.  
“Don’t worry Jack, I’ll protect you like a proper man should.” Ali said puffing out his little chest.  
“Thanks Ali, you’re the bravest six-year-old I have ever met.” Jack whispered pulling the boy into a hug.  
“There’s only one way through, straight ahead. I’ll pull the cells, Rashi will take point. Keep the boys in between you.” Riddick ordered, Jack moving to stand behind her mother.  
“Move.” His word set them into motion as the entered the canyon, the creatures flying over them waiting for a feast. It was when they felt a wet substance from the sky that Fry ignored Riddick’s order not to look up and saw something horrible.  
“Their killing each other.” The blonde whispered in horror.   
“Keep moving.” Rashi ordered while casting another light spell. She ignored the smell of rain in the air and started on attacking anything in her path. She moved a head of the others, knowing the light spell would last five minutes and started on clearing the path. She kept this pace until is became increasingly difficult for her to move in the pouring skies and deep mud.  
“Rashi, what do we do?” Paris asked in panic. The soldier looked around until she spotted a cave. There; get in there.” The woman said pointing. The group didn’t hesitate to get out of the rain and into shelter. Rashi cast another light spell to drive the beasts off for another five minutes.  
“This is bad; almost all of the fuel is used up and the wicks are all wet from the rain. I’m not sure if they’ll even light after this. Plus, Hassan’s leg is bleeding much more than before.” Paris explained not liking how things were starting to look. Everyone was soaked to the bone, cold and losing hope fast. Dropping her bag Rashi pulled out some metal torches.   
“I kept these in case the others ran out. They have full fuel and lantern boxes to protect them from the rain. We have to choices. The first is we keep moving; however, I’m not sure how many will survive if we do. I can’t guard all of you and hold those things off all at once, there’s just too many of them. The second; Riddick and I continue, and you wait here safe and with light. We set the ship up and come back for you. This allows us to move faster and keeps Hassan safe.” Rashi stated, giving them their choices.  
“It makes sense, the mud is slowing you down enough, having to carry Hassan and the cells would be too much. If we wait here we will be dry, have time to rest and have light that can’t be extinguished.” Imam said with slight hope in his voice.  
“Plus, Jack would be here with us ensuring they come back for us.” Fry said looking at the teen. Paris nodded along with the reasoning taking place.  
“What else do you have in that bag?” The antique seller asked.  
“I have some flashlights, a couple of energy bars, some towels and some water. I’ll leave it here with you guys, help yourself. Now if you’ll excuse us, the sooner we get there the sooner we come back. We are going to seal you in, so those things can’t find you so easily. Jack, sweetie, be good and listen to Paris and Imam. Fry if anything happened to my daughter, I will end you.” The woman threatened before stepping back into the rain. Riddick moved the rock into place and with one last glance at where their daughter was hidden the each grabbed two cells and started moving.  
The compound wasn’t as empty as they had hoped it would be forcing Rashi to hand over her cells to Riddick and hold them off while he set up the ship. She cast a light spell over it to ensure he wouldn’t be attacked from behind before leading them away. Her energy was dropping again and her wounds reopening from her constant movement. Still she fought with everything she had, pushing them back until she was knocked down.  
Quickly she brought her blades up to block the attack, hissing in warning as it attempted to skewer her with its tail. The beast’s weight forced her deeper into the mud and pushed the air from her lungs, yet she didn’t stop chanting. Reaching the final verse just as its head drew back she watched at it caught fire even in the down pour. Pulling herself up she cast the same spell on her blades, coating them in a bright flame to cauterize her wounds.  
“Rashi, it’s done.” Riddick called out, shocked when she staggered into view.   
“Great, now we have to get the others, will this fit in the canyon?” The small woman asked leaning against the door.  
“Not a chance, even if we got it down there, those things would drop their corpses on it and trap us there. We have to go back out.” The convict said carefully wrapping her thigh. She had more than enough injuries to be targeted on sight.  
“You should stay; I’ll get the others.” His voice was low, but she still heard the concern. Just then Fry came into the light of the ship.  
“They got in. We tried but their tails grabbed them and dragged them away.” The blonde said while gasping for breath. Rashi froze at her words while Riddick watched Fry closely.  
“I tried to grab her, but they were so fast.” She shook from exhaustion.   
“If you tried to grab her then you would have mud all over you, yet you don’t. Start telling the truth Fry, what happened. Where are the others?” Riddick stated moving out into the rain. His mate had yet to move since hearing the news, and this woman was responsible.  
“They’re back in the cave. I can still sense the spell I placed on Jack there. She left them to save herself! Riddick go get them, I’ll deal with her.” Rashi growled before moving to stand and draw her blades. Fry took one look at her and ran, making the Shikon take chase. Riddick quickly grabbed some flash lights and took off, knowing the sooner they got back the less chance of his woman getting hurt more than she already was.  
Rashi followed Fry’s scent into a warehouse and smirked when she saw the blonde holding a gun. Slowly she started to circle, fully aware of the monsters above them waiting for the next meal. Where Fry was running on fear she was calm and collected, she had been in similar situations and knew she’d come out alive. The blonde only now seemed to register just what she had done. Faster than a bullet the soldier shot out and made her cuts. They were shallow, enough to draw blood and work up those things appetites.   
“Do you know how old I was when I first killed?” Her voice was soft and calm.  
“I was fifteen. I got pulled into a war and my life was in constant danger. It was one of those kill or be killed situations and well I killed. From that moment on every time I killed something I felt a wave of superiority wash over me. I was supposed to be this weak useless little thing, yet I could kill without trouble. I survived my race being targeted, I survived wars and I’m going to survive this. But you Fry, you will be nothing but proof that in the end humans can’t out live a Shikon.” With every word she inflicted another cut until the woman was on her knees. Then without any fear for her own life she walked backwards and watched at the creatures dropped from the ceiling and ate her alive.  
Turning and sprinting back to the ship she saw Riddick and the others just get to it. Quickly they all got on, sealing the door behind them. Riddick went to the pilot’s chair while she set to fixing Hassan’s leg the best she could with what she had. Jack brought over her back and the ships first aid kit. Paris and Imam quickly buckled Ali and Jack into their seats before strapping themselves in. Once she had given Hassan something for the pain she buckled him in and moved to her seat beside Riddick. Quickly taking her role as vice captain she set to checking the parameters. Then Riddick started shutting everything down.  
“Riddick?” Her voice was almost a whisper.  
“Dad what’s wrong?” Jack asked holding Ali’s hand.  
“We can’t leave. Not without saying goodnight.” Then he flipped on the system, turning on the lights and took off killing plenty of the monsters on their way out. The second they were off the planet everyone relaxed, smiling at each other and shaking hands. Rashi felt her own smile widen when she felt a large hand take hers.   
“Dad, what do we do when we’re picked up? I mean won’t they ask about Riddick.” Jack asked moving to sit in her mother’s lap.  
“Why don’t you let me worry about that baby girl. After all I told Johns I could clear his name, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do. Now you and the others should sleep, you’re exhausted.” Her voice held a tone that made the girl do as she was told.  
“So how are you going to do that?” Riddick asked looking at her with a smirk. His goggles were down letting her see his eyes. For the first time she had time to enjoy their beauty.  
“It’s already done. It was taken care of the moment we mated. You still have a record, but you have been guaranteed protection against all by our empire. We have nothing to fear.” The small woman explained watching as they made their way into the light of the sun. She felt her energy recover slowly in its warm rays. Her eyes closed as she let out a content sigh, she was tired and more than ready to sleep.  
“Rest, I’ll wake you when someone finds us.” His voice sounded distant as she slipped into a dreamless world.  
By the time they were found she had almost completely recovered her strength and the kids were getting stir crazy. It was a trades ship much to Paris’s joy and they were more than happy to give them a lift to the next port planet. They had told them how they crashed and how they were the only survivors, earning sad looks from the family like group who had taking them in. They were each giving new clothes and showers to which Jack and Rashi almost cried over. By the time they had to say goodbye they had made themselves new friends and Rashi had made a trading route contract with them for her own planet.  
“I believe this is where we will part ways.” Imam said with a sad smile. He owed his life and the lives of his boys to the two before him and leaving was proving to be difficult. Hassan looked longingly at Jack while Ali had yet to let go of the teens hand.  
“You said you were going to buy a ship and look for a new planet to call home, right? Well it’s not new but I did happen to buy this for you. It’s a map to Furya. I had thought they’d all been destroyed but those traders had one, though they didn’t know what it was. No one resides on Furya anymore and rumor has it that it’s up for sale. I think it would prove to be worth a trip to see, don’t you?” The skittish man said with a warm smile. Rashi hugged him and he returned it with full vigor.   
“You know, if Furya is in such ruin I bet you could find some rare antiques. You should come with us, you’re a good deal maker, you might be able to see a fault in the contract that I might miss.” The Shikon offered with a smile.  
“I would be honored to accompany you.” The little man said before receiving a nod from Riddick and telling them he’d find them the best ship.  
“You know, your journey kind of went off track, so maybe this could be your new one. I mean think of the opportunity of seeing a planet everyone claimed perished?” Jack said with a smile. The two boys looked at their father figure who could only laugh and agree. The kids all let out a cheer knowing they wouldn’t be saying goodbye.  
“You really do adopt every orphan you come across, don’t you? You don’t even care if their kids any more.” Riddick teased pulling her close while Imam took the kids to get clothes for the trip. Jack had her mother’s credit card.  
“I warned you, didn’t I? Besides, they like you.” The small woman teased before laughing lightly and giving him a kiss.  
“Jack will have friends to play with, Imam and Paris make wonderful baby sitters and we can focus on building Furya back to greatness while building our own little family. What’s not to love?” Rashi asked looking up at him with big blue eyes.  
“Fine but she can’t date until she’s older, much older.” The large man said before pulling her in for another kiss. She just laughed before kissing back. This was the perfect start to a wonderful adventure and she couldn’t wait to get started.


End file.
